


Letters To A Loved One

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Letters, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Álvaro transferred to Juventus, he cut all contact with Isco, out of fear. Now more than a year later he tries to explain everything in a letter.</p><p>Or just a bunch of letters between Isco and Álvaro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Álvaro #1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK!!!! Missed me? I missed you, that's for sure!!! Okay so this is a chaptered fic and it's gonna have about 5 chapters which will mostly be letters back and forth between the characters until the end. Very short as this will be written on my iPad and it hurts my fingers to write a lot.... Aaaaaaaaanyways.... Here is chapter 1!!!

Dear Isco,

 

I watched your match tonight... You should really consider shaving... That beard just looks odd on your handsome face.

 

It also made me realise something. I miss you. I miss Madrid. Turin is beautiful but it's got nothing on our beautiful city. 

 

Yesterday I saw a guy who looked like you and almost started crying. I know this sound a bit of an excessive reaction to missing your best friend, but you were always more than that to me, Isco.

 

In fact, that's why I left. 

 

You were so beautiful and kind and I never thought a guy like you would even consider spending time with a guy like me. I'm nothing special. Just plain old Álvaro Morata, not good enough for Madrid and certainly not good enough for the golden boy, Isco Alarcón.

 

I never told you any of this, I know and it's not exactly fair for me to just leave and then tell you all this in a letter over a year later, but I can't keep it inside anymore.

 

This is why I never answer your calls and never says hi when we met anymore, because well I'm in love with you. And it hurts, Isco. It really does. 

 

Because you are too good, too perfect to ever love a guy like me, and I can't deal with that. So I took the first offer out of Spain and left you without a word or an explanation. I am sorry. 

 

But now you know, and I hope you can understand why I did what I did and not hate me anymore. 

 

I spoke to Nacho yesterday and he says that you are pretending to be fine but really aren't... Silly old Nacho, always able to look straight through us... But I wonder if it's true? Is it my fault then? If it is so, I am terribly sorry and hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me some day...

 

 

I love you, Isco. I thought you should know that.

 

Love,

 

Your Álvie


	2. Isco #2

Dear Álvaro,

 

You finally contacted me!!! I have been hoping and praying for you to return my calls, texts, emails, hell even carrier pigeons, but you never did.

 

I miss you too!! I never understood why you suddenly seemed to hate me, but it all makes sense now. 

 

I love you too... I have since the day you walked in late at the la rojita practise back when I still played for Malaga and you played for Madrid. 

 

Do you remember the reason why I moved to Madrid? I am not sure if I ever told you, but I think you need to know the truth.

 

It was for you. There I said it! Okay? I, Fransisco Román Alarcón Suárez, moved to another club, halfway across the country to be closer to you.

 

You probably won't believe me, but I swear it's true. Just ask Nacho, he has been the one to listen to my whining after you left, so he would know that I am speaking the truth.

 

You are too hard on yourself my dearest Álvaro. Madrid made the biggest mistake in letting you leave. You are wonderful and gorgeous and oh gosh I love you.

 

I sound like a teenage girl, don't I? But I mean it. Iker told me once that you put too much fault on your shoulders. Blame is not an easy weight to carry, and it was never yours to take on alone. 

 

He misses you by the way. Told me so, right before leaving for Porto. Zidane is fighting to get him back, but the boss is not having it... 

 

Also hey!! Leave my beautiful beard alone!!! It has never done anything to you!!! 

 

Just a final thing before I send this to you, Álvaro I have been meaning to ask you this for 10 years now, but you left before I could, so...

 

Would you be my boyfriend?

 

I love you, with every part of my being. 

 

Love,

 

Your Isco


	3. Álvaro #3

Dear Isco,

 

HOLY SHIT YOU LOVE ME TOO??????

 

I talked to Nacho again and he just sighed at me and said that you have been bugging him for years with your feelings for me and that he was happy that we finally grew up enough to talk it out.

 

Or technically we wrote it out, since these are letters and not phone calls or face to face conversations. 

 

But to answer your question, yes, I would love to be your boyfriend. 

 

10 years? Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Then I would never have left Madrid... 

 

Paulo says that I am stupid for ignoring you for so long, and I guess he is right. You'd like him. He's just like you. Just not as hot or as talented. 

 

There only one golden boy and that is you. My Isco. Wow. My boyfriend is Isco Alarcón!!! 

 

By the way I never knew that your middle name is Román? I guess it's better than Borja... But to even out the things we don't know about each other, I started my football career in Atletico.. 

 

Wait, you left Malaga, a place you adored, for me? But I am nothing but a tiny speck of dust next to a diamond like you.

 

Oh God, I love you... 

 

Love,

 

Your Álvie


	4. Isco #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay so... I just started school again and got promoted so I'm basically spending all my time in a cafe or at school... Which is why I suck at updating... But here is chapter 4 and then to make it up to you, I'll post the final chapter later tonight when I am not using crappy airport wifi to upload this :)

To my dearest Álvie,

 

Holy shit we are dating... Like for real... Oh my God... Okay.... This is happening.... Oh wow... I'M SO EXCITED!!!!

 

I love you so so so so much!!! I have the week off next week and then I am coming to visit you!!! I promise!! I want to see where you live now...

 

Well... I might have talked Zizou into letting me visit you, but it still counts, right? 

 

You are absolutely not a speck of dust!!! You are a ruby shinning in the sun. No, you are the first ray of sun after a month of rain. Don't ever degrade yourself sweetie!

 

I hope to meet Paulo when I come to visit you next week because I GET TO SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!!! 

 

Hahahaha my boyfriend is Álvaro Morata. The Álvaro Morata. The Juventus player and Real Madrid legend!!!

 

YOU STARTED IN PATETICO????? How could you??? :D

 

Just kidding I still love you!!! And I would do just about anything for you... Except from maybe breaking a leg... I need both of them to play so... 

 

Anyways.... I love you... 

 

See you soon, my love.

Love,

Your Isco


	5. Not A Letter But The Meaning Is The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!! This was written partially in Vienna airport and partially on a plane above Germany... Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!

Álvaro had been pacing back and forth through Torino airport for more than an hour, driving poor Paulo crazy. 

He had been dragged out of bed Saturday morning to go pick up his best friend's new boyfriend from the airport. Who happened to be one of the best up and coming young players in the world. 

So he was nervous enough as it was, without Álvaro's constant pacing since Isco's plane was delayed. 

"ÁLVARO MORATA YOU SIT YOUR BIG SPANISH BUTT DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I WILL PERSONALLY END YOU AND THEN TELL ISCO THAT YOU GOT DRUNK AND STARTED CRYING: I MISS ISCO IN FRONT OF GIGI!!!" Paulo bursted out screaming, making a couple of people standing close by, turn around and stare at them.

"Sorry... I'm just so nervous... What if I don't feel anything when he gets here? What if he doesn't? What if people find out? What if I say something stupid and ruin everything?" Álvaro sat down across from Paulo and picked up his orange juice.

"Álvie, you know that none of that will happen!!! Isco loves you, you love him. And you have known each other for years!! He knows all the stupid things you can possibly say and will love every single one of them." Paulo reached over and squeezed his hand. 

"Thanks Pau. I just wish he was here already..." Álvaro mumbled and looked at his feet.

"Well he is... Look!!" Paulo pointed to a group of people standing around a guy at the entrance to the arrival gates.

"ISCO!!!!!" Álvaro yelled and ran over to the people, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him with him outside where Paulo was waiting at the car.

"Hello, you must be Isco! Álvaro never shuts up about you, so I feel like I know you already. I'm Paulo, Paulo Dybbala. Nice to finally meet you." Paulo said when they reached the car.

"Hi Paulo!! That was a killer goal you scored last week!!! Oh and good to meet you too." Isco smiled at the boy standing next to his boyfriend.

"Paulo promised to drive me to the airport and keep me company until you arrived." Álvaro explained why the brown haired boy was there with them.

"Oh!! Well thank you for keeping my boyfriend company then." Isco smiled at Álvaro who was blushing furiously. 

"No problem. And thanks. I'm really proud of that goal too." Paulo smiled and opened the car door before getting in.

They spend the entire time driving to Álvaro's house talking about everything and nothing at all, and Isco started realising why Álvaro thought they looked alike. Paulo was hyper, funny and sort of adorable in a dorky way, just like Isco himself and the way he talked of his own boyfriend, Paul.

"Well... We're here. And I have to hurry up because I promised Paul that I would meet him for lunch and I'm late." Paulo smiled before kicking them out of his car and driving off.

"So..." Álvaro unlocked the door and looked at Isco. 

"Welcome to my new life.... This is the house Juve got me when I signed." Álvaro smiled as he showed a very quiet Isco around. 

"It's very you..." Isco looked around the living room before walking over to the big stripy couch in the middle of the room and sat down. 

"You know... I really missed you... It's really good to see you again." Álvaro smiled at Isco and sat down next to him. It was a bit awkward since this was the first time they were face to face since becoming boyfriends. "You okay? You seem too quiet?"

"I don't know how to act around you anymore.... I want to kiss you, or hug you but I feel weird doing so because I haven't seen or talked to you for a year... I just... I love you, okay? And I'll figure it out soon, just be patient with me..." Isco mumbled and leaned into Álvaro's open arms. They sat like that for a while before getting up and ordering food. 

While eating dinner, Isco had warmed up a little bit more and started telling stories from the dressing room at Bernabeu.

"So the other day when we were playing Roma, Sergio was gonna make this big speech on how it was an important match that we needed to win and all, and Marcelo kept interrupting him every 3 words by saying something ridiculous like chicken noodles, spaghetti with cheese or puppies in a basket, and Zizou was in tears laughing so hard that he turned red like Roma's jersey. I'm telling you it was hilarious." Álvaro snorted and laughed so hard, he had spaghetti hanging out his nose. 

"That's so funny!! At Juve, the only thing that happens in the dressing room is Paul and Paulo making out or Gigi shouting commands to his defenders. We are so much more boring than Madrid..." Isco laughed.

"I don't believe that for a second. Besides you know how the dorks are at Madrid, and they are even more ridiculous after Zizou became the manager. He's great by the way. You'd love his training sessions. They are so much fun!!! Even though I think some of the older players are on their way out because Florentino is trying to make life miserable for everyone these days..." Isco rambled on making Álvaro miss his old team for the umpteenth time since he left.

They moved on to the couch and started to watch a movie. Halfway through, Isco had trouble concentrating on the actors in the movie, because they weren't nearly as hot as the guy sitting next to him. With that thought, he turned around and pulled Álvaro closer. 

Pressing his lips lightly to Álvaro's, he stopped caring and kissed his boyfriend like he had wanted to do all day. The small peck turned into a full on make out session that ended with them falling of the couch and onto the soft rug underneath the coffee table.

Laughing they sat down on the couch again, this time closer together and Álvaro even dared to lie his head on Isco's chest as his arms wrapped around him. 

"I think for the first time in so long, I'm actually happy... I should have written you that letter so long ago. I love you, Isco." Álvaro cuddled closer to his boy and half hid his face in Isco's chest.

"Yeah... I haven't been so happy since you wore my shirt when we won la decima... That's when I realised my crush on you wasn't just a crush, but so much more than that. It was love, and you looked so beautiful that night." Isco sighed happily and ran his fingers through Álvaro's brown locks massaging the scalp as well.

"Oh and I love you too." Álvaro reached up and kissed Isco again.

Maybe they had been apart forever, but thanks to letters they were reunited, even though it was only for a little while before being separated by oceans and borders but right now they didn't care. They had each other, what more could they need?


End file.
